tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Aiba Hiroki
|japanesename = 相葉 裕樹 (あいば ひろき) 相葉 弘樹（読み同じ） |romaji = Aiba Hiroki |character = Fuji Shusuke |birthday = October 1, 1987 |bornin = Chiba, Japan |Generation = Seigaku 2nd Seigaku 3rd |headerbkgndcolor = #0033CC |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Kimeru |next = Furukawa Yuuta}} Hiroki Aiba (相葉 裕樹 Aiba Hiroki) is an actor, dancer and singer. His actual name is 相葉 弘樹（読み同じ）, though it's read the same way as his stage name. He's headed by TopCoat Co. He was part of a young men's 3-member streetdancing group called Brights, which disbanded in 2004. His current most known role was the part of Ryūnosuke Ikenami/ShinkenBlue in the 33rd Super Sentai series, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. He has been a member of "Top Coat" since April 2011. He is also known for his role as Fuji Shusuke in The Prince of Tennis musical series, TeniMyu, and the live film adaptation. As stated, Aiba's part of the second and third generation Seigaku cast for his portrayal of Fuji Shusuke. Though he officially graduated during the third cast's graduation in Absolute King Rikkai ~ Second Service, he reprised his role in The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu due to the production's scheduling conflicts with finding a fifth-generation Fuji Shusuke portrayer. During his run with TeniMyu he's released two Best Actors CDs; one solo CD as Fuji Shusuke and a group CD with the third-generation Seigaku cast. In The New Prince of Tennis, he voices the character Irie Kanata, almost the same spelling as TeniMyu actor, Irei Kanata. TeniMyu *Side Yamabuki feat. St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 2nd *The Imperial Match Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 3rd *Advancement Match Rokkaku feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ First Service *Dream Live 4th *Absolute King Rikkai feat. Rokkaku ~ Second Service *The Imperial Presence Hyotei Gakuen feat. Higa Chuu *Dream Live 7th (Guest) Theater *スイッチを押すとき〜君達はなぜ生きているんだ?〜 （2006年7月11日－19日、青山円形劇場） - 小暮君明 役 *ブロードウェイミュージカル 『PIPPIN』（2007年10月4日－14日、2008年7月6日－7月16日、天王洲銀河劇場） - ピピン 役 *手紙（2008年4月） - 武島直貴 役 *avex group The 20th Anniversary 『ココロノカケラ』（2008年9月、青山劇場） - エイフ 役 *リンダリンダラバーソウル（2008年12月） - レイン 役 *天聖八剣伝（2010年6月19日 - 27日、天王洲銀河劇場） - 絢人 役 *abc★赤坂ボーイズキャバレー（2010年8月 - 9月、赤坂ACTシアター他） - 水原俊太 役 *SAMURAI 7（2010年11月 - 12月、青山劇場） - シチロージ 役 *新春戦国鍋祭 〜あんまり近すぎちゃうと斬られちゃうよ〜（2011年1月、サンシャイン劇場他） - 前田利家 役 *CLUB SEVEN　7th stage （2011年4月3日 - 22日、梅田芸術劇場 他） *リトル・ショップ・オブ・ホラーズ （2012年6月7日 - 7月13日、下北沢本多劇場他） - シーモア 役 *CLUB SEVEN　8th stage （2012年8月12日 - 9月5日、シアタードラマシティ 他） *3150万秒と、少し （2013年2月15日 - 27日、天王洲銀河劇場 他） - 高野悠也 役 *ドーナツ博士とGO!GO!ピクニック （2013年8月21日 - 9月15日、紀伊国屋サザンシアター 他） - 手塚 役 *SEMINAR―セミナー― （2013年12月13日 - 12月29日、紀伊國屋ホール 他） - ダグラス 役 *ちぬの誓い （2014年3月21日 - 4月6日、東京芸術劇場プレイハウス 他） Filmography TV Appearances *美味學院（2007年4月2日 - 6月5日、テレビ東京） - 高杉凛 役 *怨み屋本舗 特別編 -家族の闇 モンスターファミリー-（2008年1月6日、テレビ東京） - 大久保ユウヤ 役 *正しい王子のつくり方（2008年1月8日 － 3月25日、テレビ東京） - 秦修理之介 役 *栞と紙魚子の怪奇事件簿 第7話（2008年2月16日、日本テレビ） - 黒川賢 役 *Wild Strawberry（2008年4月 - 8月、テレ朝チャンネル） - チアキ 役 *侍戦隊シンケンジャー（2009年2月15日 - 2010年2月7日、テレビ朝日） - 池波流ノ介 / シンケンブルー（声） 役 *仮面ライダーディケイド 第24・25話（2009年7月12日・19日、テレビ朝日） - 池波流ノ介 / シンケンブルー（声） 役 *陽はまた昇る（2011年7月21日 - 9月15日、テレビ朝日） - 中仙道彰 役 *怪盗ロワイヤル（2011年10月28日 - 12月23日、TBS） - 倉田圭助 役 *海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャー 第40話（2011年11月27日、テレビ朝日） - シンケンブルー（声） 役 *最高の人生の終り方〜エンディングプランナー〜 第5話（2012年2月9日、TBSテレビ） - キャバクラの店員 日浦 役 *相棒 season11 第9・10話（2012年12月12日・19日、テレビ朝日） - 榊大志 役 *35歳の高校生（2013年4月13日 - 6月22日、日本テレビ） - 北島龍一郎 役 *TAKE FIVE〜俺たちは愛を盗めるか〜 第5・6話（2013年5月17日・24日、TBSテレビ） - 荒木 役 Movies *日野日出志のザ・ホラー怪奇劇場 オカルト探偵団 死人形の墓場（2004年12月4日公開） - 原崇 役 *テニスの王子様（2006年5月13日公開） - 不二周助 役 *スキトモ（2007年1月13日公開） - 斉藤ヨシキ 役 *タクミくんシリーズ そして春風にささやいて（2007年12月22日公開） - 井上佐智 役 *カフェ代官山（2008年 - 2009年）- 芝田響 役 *カフェ代官山〜Sweet Boys〜（2008年3月15日公開） *カフェ代官山II 〜夢の続き〜（2008年10月25日公開） *カフェ代官山 III 〜それぞれの明日〜（2009年3月14日公開） *僕らの方程式（2008年） - 加藤トミオ 役 *かさぶた姫（2009年） - 秋川光一 役 *侍戦隊シンケンジャー 銀幕版 天下分け目の戦（2009年8月8日公開） - 池波流ノ介 / シンケンブルー（声） 役 *侍戦隊シンケンジャーVSゴーオンジャー 銀幕BANG!!（2010年1月30日公開） - 池波流ノ介 / シンケンブルー（声） 役 *天装戦隊ゴセイジャーVSシンケンジャー　エピックon銀幕（2011年1月22日公開）- 池波流ノ介 / シンケンブルー（声） 役 *王様とボク（2012年9月22日公開）- トモナリ 役 Websites *Official Blog *Official Twitter @aibatchi *Agency Profile *ANN (AnimeNewsNetwork) Profile *MAL (MyAnimeList) Profile *AsianWiki Profile *DramaAddicts Wiki *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Seigaku Category:Seigaku 2nd Category:Seigaku 3rd Category:Actors